1. Field
Embodiments relate to a cylinder type lithium secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lithium secondary battery includes an electrode plate assembly, a can, a cap assembly, and an electrolyte. The electrode plate assembly includes a positive electrode plate, a negative electrode plate and a separator wound together, the positive electrode plate coated with a positive electrode plate active material, the negative electrode plate coated with a negative electrode plate active material, and the separator disposed between the positive and negative electrode plates to prevent electrical short while allowing lithium ions to move. The can, e.g., a cylindrical can, accommodates the electrode plate assembly. The cap assembly seals a top portion of the can. The electrolyte is injected into the can. In addition, the lithium secondary battery includes a gasket inserted between the cap assembly and the can to seal a gap between the cap assembly and the can.